No More Games
by MissSweetHeartGirl
Summary: Serena caught Darien kissing Raye at the park. Chad and Raye's relatioship is ruin when Chad ask out Serena. Could the 4 of them find their way back to their soul mates. Or the other way around. Suprise middle and end. NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1: Hang up

No More GamesChapter 1: Hang up

By Angelica 1234Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

This is my first story I've written.

'Ring Ring'"Hello"

"Serena"

"Oh it's just you Darien"

"Serena, can we talk"

"I don't want to talk to you"

"Serena please"

------------------------------------------(Darien here's a dial tone)

'I just wish Serena will talk to me' Darien thought.'Flashback- An hour ago……..

Darien was at the park waiting for Serena under a tree. Sitting under the tree he saw Raye walking towards him. Raye and Darien struck up a conversation. This so called 'conversation' turns into a make out session. This seemed for hours, was a second when they heard a familiar but angry voice. Darien broke the kiss and got up to look at Serena. Serena slapped him and ran away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------"How could Darien cheat on me." said Serena yelling and screaming around her house. "In all the girls that lived in Crossroads, he kissed Raye. Of all people he kissed Raye. Ahhhhhhhh." bellowed Serena. Serena went to the kitchen to make her a sandwich and to get a bag of chips, cookies, and cans of soda. Serena watched 50 First Dates first. Then she went back into the kitchen to get a gallon sized double chocolate ice cream after that she watched The Wedding Planner. At the same time the door rang. She opened the door and there's ……………..

"Darien"


	2. Chapter 2: Breakup

No More Games Chapter 2: Break up

By Angelica1234

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"What are you doing here?" baffled Serena.

"Rena can we please talk." said a miserable Darien. Serena suddenly felt awful for Darien so she let him in. "Thanks"

"Don't thank me. Thank the lord for letting in. I was until he said not to." alleged Serena. Serena offered Darien some chips and watched the rest of the movie. Darien tired to put is arm around her but she smacked it away. "Since the movie is off, can we talk." said Darien "Talk away." said Serena sounding angry. "Serena I'm very sorry what happened today." said Darien. "I do not what to hear no excuses from you. Serena said in a loud but soft voice. "I know there are no excuses, but can you forgive me." said Darien with a sad look in his eyes. "I forgive- no cannot forgive you for what you have done." said Serena gnashing her teeth. "Sere-." said Darien being interrupted by Serena. "Get your shit and get the hell out of my house." said a furious Serena. "I'll leave then." whispered a heartbreaking look on his face. "Stop." said Serena. "Yes." said Darien. "Can I have my keys back, please?" said Serena. Darien gave the keys back to Serena. "One more thing, Darien. I want to break up." said Serena somewhat stricken by what she said. Darien went out the door without a sound. Serena went up stairs to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The Next Day- Saturday 7:00 am

(Ring, ring)

"Hello this is Serena."

"Hi Serena." said Mina.

"Hey Mina."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Hi Amy and Lita."

"Serena you sound happy from what happened yesterday." said Amy confused.

"We all thought you will be crying waterfalls." said Lita.

"I feel wonderful that I break up with Darien."

"You did what." said the three of them in union.

"I thought y'all worked it out." said Mina.

"No and how did you guys find out my situation."

"Darien and Raye just called us." said Amy.

"My ex boyfriend, ex fiancée, ex future husband and my so- called ex back stabbing, boyfriend stealer, ex best friend." said Serena yelling out each word.

"Serena you don't have to be rude." said Lita.

"Well she is the one who kissed my man." said Serena."Serena we've forgot to say this." said Mina.

"Say what." said Serena.

"Happy Birthday." the three of them said together.

"Thanks you guys." said Serena.

"What does the 22 year old want to do today." said Amy.

"We can all go shopping and we can go to that new club downtown." Serena suggested.

"You mean the Color Room." said Lita

"Is it ok?" said Serena.

"Yeah." said Mina

"I'll pick you guys around 10:00 at Lita's, alright?" said Serena.

"Alright." said Amy, Lita, and Mina.

"See ya, bye." said Serena

"Bye." said Lita

"Bye." said Mina

"Bye." said Amy


	3. Chapter 3

No More Games Chapter 3: The Color Room

By Angelica 1234

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

(Beep, beep).

"Hey Sere." said Lita.

"Hi Lita." said Serena.

"Let's hit the mall." said Mina.

"Can we also go to the bookstore." said Amy.

"Sure." said Serena.

Serena turned on the radio and Mariah Carey came on.

Mariah Carey - Shake It Off 

Chorus

I gotta shake you off

Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake you off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake you off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake you off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means I gotta

Shake you off

By the time you get this message

It's gonna be too late

So don't bother paging me

Cause I'll be on my way

See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes

Just ask your momma she knows

You're gonna miss me baby

Hate to say I told you so

Well at first I didn't know

But now it's clear to me

You would cheat with all your freaks

And lie compulsively

So I packed up my Louis Vuitton

Jumped in your ride and took off

You'll never ever find a girl

Who loves you more than me?

Chorus

I gotta shake you off

Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake you off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake you off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake you off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means I gotta

Shake you off

Bridge

I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Off...

I found out about a gang

Of your dirty little deeds

With this one and that one

By the pool, on the beach, in the streets

Heard y'all was

Hold up my phone's breakin' up

I'm a hang up and call the machine right back

I gotta get this off of my mind

You wasn't worth my time

I've leaving you behind

Cause I need a real love in my life

Save this recording because

I'm never coming back home

Baby I'm gone

Don't cha know?

Chorus

I gotta shake you off

Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake you off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake you off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciated all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake you off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means I gotta

Shake you off

Bridge

I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Off...

"I love this song." said the four of them.

When the song was over they were at the mall. They went into Rave. Serena bought a red halter top and a black short skirt. Mina bought a short red dress with black capris. Lita bought a black jacket, red tank, and black jeans. Amy bought a red and dress. They bought shoes, jewelry, and purses. They went to Outback for dinner. They went to Serena's apartment to get ready.

"Ready to go." said Serena.

"Ready." said the rest.

When they got to The Color Room, it was packed.

"It is really packed." said Serena.

"Glad today is Ladies Night." said Mina cheerfully.

When they went in the club, there were a lot of people.

"Serena." said Amy.

"Yes Amy, what's wrong?" said Serena.

"Don't look ahead of you." said Mina.

"Why not." said Serena looking confused.

"Well go a head then." said Lita.

When Serena looked ahead, she saw Darien with Raye! Serena went over there to where there were at. "What are you doing here with her?" said Serena screaming.

"Serena, I… m…" said Darien being interrupted by Serena.

"Raye can I speak to you?" said Serena in a calm but firm voice.

"Sure." said Raye. They went over by a corner.

"What are doing here with Darien?" said Serena.

"Because he asked me." said Raye laughing.

"Why did you kissed Darien yesterday?" said Serena looking into Raye's eyes.

"For revenge." said Raye.

"Revenge?" said Serena looking mystified.

"You took everything from me. You took Darien away. I wanted to become leader. But no, the princess of the moon have to." said Raye looking foolish.

"Raye you make so mad. I just want to kill you." said Serena outraged. Raye slapped Serena. Everybody made a circle around them. Darien, Amy, Mina, and Lita were in front.

(Wham). Serena had knocked Raye onto the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

No More Games Chapter 4: Unannounced

By Angelica 1234

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"You hit me." said Raye shocked that Serena punched her.

"I am so sorry-, no am not." said Serena crossing her arms.

"Darien can you take me over there?" said Raye.

"Sure." said Darien looking at Serena. 'Serena looks sexy tonight. I have a plan to make her be with me again.'

"Serena, is that you?" said a man behind her.

"Chad!" said Serena.

"Hey Sere. Hey you guys." said Chad.

"Hey Chad." said everyone.

"Serena would dance with me?" said Chad.

"Of Course." said Serena. When they got to the dance floor Natalie Goin' Crazy came on.

Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)

Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight

_Bridge_  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

_Chorus 2x_  
That's right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you

I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
I'm calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true, no fronting  
Its you and no other I can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)

_Bridge_  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

_Chorus 2x_  
That's right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... Lately...  
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby...

While Chad and Serena was slow dancing so close together, everyone watched their every move. Especially, Darien and Raye. To everyone's surprise, Chad kissed Serena. To make matters worse she kissed him back. Darien was so terrified that he took Raye by the arm and left the club.

"Serena?" said Chad.

"Yes." said Serena.

"Would you like to go out with me?" said Chad blushing.

"I would love too." said Serena with excitement in her voice.

"Great." said Chad and kissing her on the cheek.

After some more dancing, they all went home. When Serena got home, her door was unlocked. She opened the door to find rose petals around the house. She followed a path of petals into the kitchen. She found a note on the table and read it. It reads:

'You shine like the rays from the sun. Meet me up stairs to face your desires.

"I wonder who it could be. Maybe it is Chad." said Serena.

She went up stairs to find Darien in her bed with a shirt.

"How did you get in!" said Serena in a dense voice. Darien got up and put his lips over hers. Serena broke away the kiss and looked up at him.

"Darien, what are you doing?" said Serena feeling all hot and bothered. Darien took Serena and put her on her bed. Last thing Serena remembered was Darien taking off her clothes.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous

No More Games

Chapter 5: Jealous

By Angelica 1234

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Darien, get the hell out." said Serena.

"Why should I." said Darien.

"Because I broke up with you and I am dating Chad now."

"But I love you."

"You should have thought about that when you were making out with Raye."

"I am very very sorry. I made a huge mistake."

"Get out."

"Fine, I'll leave."

Serena shut the door behind him. She went to the phone and called Pizza Hut. Then she turned on the TV and ordered a movie. The door bell rang. She opened the door and paid the man.

"I think I should call Chad."

After she called Chad, she went up stairs to get ready for him.

10 Minutes Later

"Hey babe." said Chad

"Hey sweetheart." said Serena

"Wow, you look fantastic."

"You want to go up stairs."

"Of course but can you ask me a question?"

"Why are there petals on the floor?"

"Well – I put them there."

"In that case-,"

Chad picked up Serena and head to the bedroom for a night of passion. All you can here was two faint moans in the darkness.

12:00 pm- at the Arcade

Chad and Serena came in the arcade hand and hand. Everybody was staring at them. Minutes later, Darien and Raye came in holding hands too! There were a lot of whispers and stares from everybody. When Raye spotted Serena, she went up to Darien and kissed him. Serena saw this; emotion of jealousy came over her. Serena did the same thing. Raye looked at them and took Darien with her.


	6. Chapter 6: First Date from Hell

No More Games

Chapter 6: First Date from Hell

By Angelica 1234

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did.

"What's her problem," said Serena turning around to see Raye dragging Darien to his apartment.

"Did you see the way she was dragging him," said Chad laughing. "That was hilarious!"

By this time everyone was laughing.

Two hours later…..

"Serena?" said Chad looking at Serena.

"Yes" "Would you like to go a benefit with me?" said Chad.

"I would love to!" said an excited Serena.

"Great, I'll take you home so you can get ready. I'll pick you up around 7."

"Sounds great." said Serena.

Meanwhile Darien asked Raye to the same benefit.

7:00 Sharp

'Ding dong'

"Coming Chad." said Serena hurrying to finish her hair.

Serena opened the door to find Chad wearing a black Armani suit. Chad's eyes lit up when he saw what Serena was wearing. She was wearing a black strapless and sleeveless Chanel dress.

"Serena…., you look…… exquisite." said Chad a loss for words.

"Thank you. You look very dashing." said Serena.

"Thanks, ready to go my dear?"

"Yes, let me go get my coat."

Thirty Minutes later

Changing the World benefit is a charity to raise money for the sick and the poor. As you may not know Chad and Darien have their own company. So does Serena (A/N they not fought since Galaxia). They are the top businesses in Japan. Reynolds INC, Shields INC, and Tsukino INC are their companies. Chad always tried to out bid each other in charity events. Both tied to first place. The benefit will be held at the five star French restaurant named The Four Seasons.

"Welcome to The Four Seasons Monsieur Reynolds and…." said the host.

"Serena Tsukino" said Serena

"And mademoiselle Tsukino, your usual table has been reserved." the host said.

"Yes Pierre that will be perfect, thanks." said Chad.

"Your welcome, what do you and mademoiselle wants to start out with?" Pierre said with an heavy French accent.

"We will like the finest red wine in this restaurant. Also, I want the chicken with cooked rice. Serena, what would you like?"

"Je voudrais aimer le Poisson et crème aux. de La d'avec de pomnes de tarte de La." said Serena.

"What did you say…..." said Chad.

"I will back with your order." said Pierre.

"What did you order?" said confused Chad.

"I order the fish and apple pie with ice cream so we can share." said Serena.

"You can speak French?" said Chad still confused of what she said."Yes, I can converse several languages." said Serena laughing.

"You're amazing. I'm impressed." said Chad.

"Thank You."

As Serena said this she turned around and saw……..

"Darien, what the Hell are you doing here with Raye!" said Serena.

"What are you doing here with Chad!" said Darien.

"He's my boyfriend, besides it is none of your business." said Serena.

"It is my business when you dumped me for Chad. He's the one you were with at the parlor?"

"Yes"

"Serena would you like to dance with me?" said Chad scowling at Darien.

"I would love to sweetie" said Serena while looking at Chad with love in her eyes, trying to make Darien jealous.

Raye sat there laughing silently to herself.

'It worked' said Raye under her breathe.

While getting up to take Serena to take to the dance floor Chad said "Darien you need to leave Serena alone since she is mine now." With that said and done Chad took Serena to the floor and slow danced to Call On Me (Janet Jackson & Nelly). 'I can't believe Chad has his hands all over her. She'll be with me again soon, got to get rid of Raye first.' thought Darien.

Call On Me

Janet  
I don't know if I've ever felt like this before  
But I'm sure that the way I feel, I don't want it to go  
'Cuz I've cried my share of tears  
And I've sang my share of blues  
But to keep you over here, I'll do what I got to do

Janet  
So baby, call on me  
Whether day or night, I'll never leave  
Nelly  
See you don't have to be alone  
I'll come anywhere you want  
Baby just pick up the phone and call on me  
Both  
So you ain't know  
I wanna be your homie, lover, friend  
See there it go, see there it go

Nelly  
See I never met a girl that could break me down  
It's like I get caught in the middle  
I get caught up a little anytime that she's around  
I be posted, waitin' on standby  
Lookin' to catch the hint  
I'm doin' whatever, whenever  
Never forget I said I'd be here when you want  
To get what you need, if you wanna receive  
Oh, please believe you could

Janet  
Call on me whether day or night  
I'll never leave  
Nelly  
See you don't have to be alone  
I'll come anywhere you want  
Baby just pick up the phone and call on me  
Both  
So you ain't know  
I wanna be your homie, lover, friend  
See there it go, see there it go

Janet  
Call on me  
When ya need someone who cares  
Say the words and I'll be there  
I can meet you anywhere  
Call on me  
Anytime that you please  
Babe, whatever you want  
Be whatever you need  
Because you're the one I love baby, yeah

Janet  
Call on me whether day or night  
I'll never leave  
Nelly  
See you don't have to be alone  
I'll come anywhere you want  
Baby just pick up the phone and call on me  
Both  
So you ain't know  
I wanna be your homie, lover, friend  
See there it go, see there it go, mama

Nelly  
It don't matter where you go  
I'll come anywhere you want me to

Janet  
It don't matter near or far  
It's like anything you say I'll do

Both  
It don't matter where you go  
I'll come anywhere you want me to  
It don't matter near or far  
It's like anything you say I'll do

Three Minutes later

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" said a tall hairless man standing behind the podium.

Everyone got quiet or sat in their seat.

"Welcome to the 31st annual Changing the World Foundation. My name is Theodore Chan and I am founder and executive of this fine establishment. Get out your checkbooks and start biding. You will be biding on trips, items, and the single women in Japan for a date." said Mr. Chan.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"How much would you bid on me?"

"A million dollars, just joking, you are priceless to me. Why you ask?"

"Am in the biding,"

"Guess I have to be the highest bidder to have you."

"You already have me. Speaking of having me, want to come over to my place?"

"Yes of course!"

"First woman to be bid is local businesswoman is Serena Tsukino. Come on up Serena." said Mr. Chan.

Serena walked up to the stage.

"Starting the bidding at $500" Chad raised his hand.

"Do I have $1000?" Darien raised his hand.

"Do I have $1500?" Chad raised his hand again.

"Do I have $2000?" Darien raised his hand again.

Chad and Darien kept on bidding Serena until a million dollars.

"We have a record. Both men bid $1,000,000,000 on Serena Tsukino. We will have to flip a coin and see who will win. Ready gentlemen?" said Mr. Chan.

"I call heads" said Darien.

Mr. Chan flipped the coin. It landed on……..

"I've win!" said Darien.

"What!" said Chad and Serena in unison.

"Mr. Shields come up here and claim your prize!" said Mr. Chan.

Darien went on stage and took Serena out of the building and into his car.


	7. Chapter 7

No More Games

Chapter 7: It Started With a Kiss

By: Angelica 1234

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Where are we going Darien," said Serena.

"My house," said Darien.

"Why in the _**Hell**_ bid you bid $1 billion dollars on _**me**_!" said Serena.

"I don't know. It was worth the money if it means I get to spend some time with you," smiled Darien. 

"Whatever. Chad is going to kill you. Do you hear me? _**Kill you**_!" yelled Serena.

"Chad can't touch me. I'm Tuxedo Mask!" said Darien.

"The glory days are long gone," said Serena.

"We're here," said Darien.

Darien's pied-à-terre is a small but beautiful apartment. There was art everywhere in the home. After they enter the residence, Darien went into his gourmet kitchen.

"You want anything, Serena," said Darien.

"No thank you, I'm fine," said Serena.

"Wine?" said Darien.

"Sure," said Serena. "Are you trying to get me drunk or something?" 

"Maybe." 

"Hahahahahahahahahaha. That's funny."

"You want some music on," said Darien.

"Sure," said Serena.

Darien put on Alexander O'Neal's If You Were Here Tonight.

As the night moves in  
Love takes on a new meaning  
If you were here  
You would know what I mean to say  
The circumstance leaves me only waiting  
For the chance  
I only want to love you more ... more  
Can't you understand it  
Girl you know how much I care  
It's not the way I planned it, no  
If you could only know my feelings,  
You would know how much I do believe  
If you were here tonight  
By my side  
If you were with me now  
When the lights go out  
I can not pretend  
This bed's too big, for me, for me  
To be in all alone, alone  
Slow burn, light a candle for our love ... love  
So we'll always be, one to one in love, ooh love  
Can't you understand it  
Girl you know how much I care,  
It's not the way I planned it, no  
If you could only know my feelings,  
You would know how much I do believe  
If you were here tonight, oh love  
By my side  
If you were with me now  
Every night alone I just wait here anticipating  
For the day I won't feel this pain baby  
Please don't keep me waiting  
Come to me  
If you were here tonight  
Ooh oh girl  
Be by my side  
Girl this bed's too big for me  
For me to be in all alone  
All alone  
(By my side)  
Don't keep me waiting baby  
If you were with me now  
Oh oh ooh hold me girl all night  
Want you for myself  
Do me right  
Got nobody else  
All by myself  
Got nobody else girl  
This love is true  
Please take me home  
Be with you tonight  
Give our love a light  
Do just what you feel  
Please don't be a tease  
Girl I love you more  
You're the one that I adore...

Darien took Serena and he kissed her. For a long time, their lips came together in passion. Their tongues tasted, dipped and explored one another's mouths with excitement in a display of consent and desire. Serena could hear someone moaning and realized that the sound was coming from her. Her body was caught up in the feeling of being devoured by Darien, helpless and vulnerable, only wanting to stay within his embrace forever.

"We can't do this," said Serena.

"Can't or won't?" said Darien.

"A little bit of both," said a guilty Serena.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Shhhh."

Before she said anything else, his mouth was over hers, releasing all his built up passion and kissing her as if their life depended on it.Serena's immediate response was to groan in frustration, her hands reaching up to stop him-no, to encourage him, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. All what Serena thought was she wanted him right then and there. Then she started thinking about Chad. 'Poor Chad' Serena thought, how could I do this to him. She noticed his hands roaming all over her body, exploring her curves. Desire grew like a fire burning out of control and Serena was caught up, trapped within the flaming circle of the intense heat. Serena felt him as he unzipped the back of her dress. Inch by inch, he slowly peeled down the straps of her dress, exposing her creamy skin. Serena broke off their kiss and ran out of the door.


	8. READ THIS!

I have written additional chapters for this story… I just not satisfied and I had school also… since now I'm in college… I have a lot of free time… So I'm going to be editing and posting the chapters I written over the years!

COMING SOON!


End file.
